Snow Covered Dreams Hanagata's Side Story
by SyiveSe
Summary: //Chap 7 uploaded// *non-yaoi* Sequel to Queen Of My heart, this is an attempt to portray Hanagata's love life. The Winter Cups is the final step to their dreams. Is basketball the only thing that matters to him? Also a continuation on Fujima and Miho! ^^
1. Prologue

=================================================================

**:: Disclaimers ::**

I do not own Slam Dunk – they are properties of their respective owners. Original characters belong to me, though.

**::Rambles **

**Warning**: This is just another typical attempt on some mushy *pathetic* ideas that are swimming in my head. As a sequel to my previous fic, **_Queen Of My Heart_**, this one is dedicated especially for my imouto, **Suisen**-**chan** ... Hahha ... Gomen ne for the long wait! Don't kill me if I'm not doing any good with Hanagata-kun! And like usual, this might take me forever to update. X(

=================================================================

**:: Snow-Covered Dreams – Hanagata's Side Story ::**

**[ 1. Prologue ]**

The door to the locker room flung wide open, and out came the worn-out members of the Shoyo High Basketball Club. Everyone was practically drenched in his own perspirations – one would have thought that they just had their showers in the evening rain. But of course they weren't. For the sun was shining as brightly as ever outside the hall.

Hasegawa promptly dropped to the floor as soon as his steps graced the locker room. He could no longer hold back his fatigue – his body was far too heavy for him to carry around and thus, weighing him down. As a matter of fact, no normal human being could. Not with what he had gone through the whole day. And within minutes, the rest of his teammates followed. Soon, almost everyone was scattered across the room, some lying down, some squatting, and most with towels placed on their heads or covering their faces, soaking their running sweats.

Yet, it was not a peculiar sight for anyone. Not with the students of Shoyo High – especially those who had stayed back in school during the summer holidays. They _would_, practically see the basketball team running about in the school field for hours. Then back to the gymnasium for shoot-out practices. And out again some time in the evening before they were finally dismissed. And they _would_ then see the club members _practically_ dragging their feet back into the hall.

This was the routine that their school's basketball team had followed everyday ever since the Inter-High Championship had ended. And it would be something that they would continue to be witnessing, at least until the Winter Cups starts. 

And somewhere in the midst of their observations, they had silently thanked the one person who stood above those feathery white clouds that their club president was not the floppy brown-haired player whom they had always seen leading the team. Else, they would be suffering the same fate as those weary players. 

But of course, in every situation, there was always an exception to everything.

Hanagata Toru stood by the window and took off his shirt, revealing his broad and well-toned torso. He then threw the soaked t-shirt onto the bench and leaned against the door to his locker, observing his teammates in amusement. His lips slowly twitched into a slight grin – not because he found the sight utterly funny, in fact, it was quite the contrary. 

For the past one month, they had been going through such _intensified_ practice routines; it was a wonder that none of his teammates had actually quitted the club. They were practically drained out completely that every single muscle in their bodies twinge whenever they tried to move about. They have cried of pain, of exhaustion, and yet, they still remained. And if truth be known, the word _intensified_ was an understatement itself.

All the main players were third year students – which also meant that they could have just renounced themselves from the team and still have their names listed in their graduation scrolls that they were the school players. Usually, one would always leave the Winter Cups Championship to their second year players whereas the seniors would be out preparing for their university entry examinations. It would be almost impossible to divide equal time for both activities at once – and one would most certainly need to drop either one of them to pursue the other.

_But not the Shoyo team._

Onlookers might find the Shoyo High Basketball Team to be sore losers. That the players just would not let go of the fact that their year was over when Shohoku High entered the scene. That they were still out trying to prove themselves to be the best when it was a known fact that the eras for new champions have emerged.

But neither one of those _was_ the real reason that bonded the team together up until now. 

It was more to a union of trust between the team members. A belief towards their captain whom had always led them to victory. A belief towards their hard work and preservation throughout all those passing years. And a belief towards their dreams, dreams that they have shared ever since their lives in the Shoyo High Basketball Club had started. Dreams that had lingered on until now. 

_Their snow-covered dreams._

Yes, that was the reason for the grin that had surfaced onto Hanagata's lips. Not everyone was given the chance to encounter such trustable friends in one's entire life span on earth. And he was glad to be one of the few blessed ones. He knew he would certainly miss the times he had shared with them when school was over. _That a new chapter of life starts when an end approaches. _And he was beginning to feel irritated by his sudden sappy recollection – that he was turning extremely sentimental these days.

_Perhaps because winter is drawing near? Yeah. Blame it on the change of season…_

He then picked up the shirt that was lying on the bench and stuck it into the inner compartment of his sports bag. He proceeded to his locker and took out his school uniform that was left hanging there. He promptly changed into them and slung his bag over his shoulders.

"Well, I need to go now. Ja!" Hanagata declared and headed towards the door.

As he stepped out from the locker room, he could hear faint, and yet resonant sounds of the ball being dribbled across the court. He knew his best friend was still practicing, and would continue to be until there was not a single drop of energy left within him. Hanagata would have joined along, something he had always done ever since Junior High, if not for the fact that he needed to hand in some documents to the university registrars. And there would always be practices around; at least right up until the Winter Cups, but if he screwed his entry to the local university, he would not hear the end of it from his mother.

But then again, the chances of him screwing it were almost second to none. For Hanagata Toru was the top scholar of Shoyo High. Not only did he manage to keep his grades to a perfect 4.0, he was also a star of the school's basketball team. After all, the _megane_ he wore was not there for no particular reason. And it was not surprising when he even managed to get a full scholarship to Tokyo University – a wonder to everyone why he actually declined that offer. He chose the local university offer instead. One located in Kanagawa, the city he had grown up and lived in for the past 18 years.

_^^ Because Fujima was also going there perhaps? ^^_

"Kenji!" He called out as soon as he reached the main door.

Fujima Kenji dropped the ball he was holding and turned to face the tall center. "Ah, Toru! Leaving now?"

"Yeah. Don't make it too hard for yourself! After all, Shoyo High can't afford to lose its captain for the up-coming Winter Cups!" He chuckled.

Fujima smiled at his comment. Yes, it was only one month away from the championship. One month away to his final amendment of his dreams, and his promise to a certain girl he met one summer ago. Not that he had actually thought about what he would say if he _did_ meet her again. But still, a lot was out at stake for that championship alone.

"Oy, Kenji!" Hanagata spoke again, waving his hand at his best friend." You're thinking about her again? Well, don't worry, you'll get to see her again and then live happily ever after!"

"Toru~~~"

Hanagata burst out laughing again. "Okay, I'll leave you and your reminiscence alone. Ja!"

And he left the hall, leaving his astounded friend standing at the doorway of the school's gymnasium.

To Hanagata, it was fun to tease his best friend whenever he was drawn into a trance like the way he was just moments ago. For there was this certain kind of look in Fujima's face that had her name written all over it. The girl who had Fujima mesmerized up until now. And his curiosity never died. He was still eager to meet the girl who could cast such spell on his best friend. Something no one ever did or could ever do.

_Would Miho-san be like her?_

His steps then came to an abrupt end as he reached the hallway to the school compound. 

=================================================================

(to be continued)


	2. Perfect Stranger

=================================================================

**:: Rambles ::**

This is supposed to be a very LIGHT-HEARTED fiction … so don't expect some BIG TWIST of events somewhere down the line … Hopefully it won't bore you off (which it most definitely will). =P

To **Alexia**  
Sure, you can post it wherever you want!   
And about title … you'll know later when the story develops itself.   
(The question is, WHEN! Hahahha)

To **Neffie**  
Yes, I AM WAITING FOR YOU TO CONTINUE YOUR FICCIE.  
And I will wait no matter how long it takes!

To **Suisen** and **Nabiki**  
Hahahaha … The Hanagata fangirls! I'll make him more 'droolsome' for you two!

To **Nellie**  
I'll make sure Fujima has his part.

All hail the great Center!

=================================================================

**:: Snow-Covered Dreams – Hanagata's Side Story ::**

**[ 2. Perfect Stranger ]**

It was the start of a new season – which also meant that it was the start of another new school term. Students of Shoyo High were rushing here and there with everyone practically gathered around the hallway, like as though a giant pep convention was being held there. Hitomi Natsuko battled her way down the corridor, clutching her textbooks in front of her like a shield. It was her first day in her new school – _yes, in Shoyo High_ – and she was out treasure hunting for her locker. The only thing that she got from the dorky guy who was supposed to be one of the student officers was a small slip of white paper with her combination messily written on it.

Even though her mother had decided to name her after the season she loved most – _summer_ – things had never seemed to turn out right for her in that particular period of the year. The day she left Kanagawa with her family almost two years ago was the first day of _summer_. She had never wanted to leave – she could never be, especially when things were going so well for her. She had just graduated from junior high, and was getting excited over the fact that she was soon attending high school with her best friend. She had even planned what she was going to do for the next three years of school life. But, life had to choose that precise moment to ruin everything and she had to leave the town she had grown up in. 

But it was _still_ okay for her. Despite being reluctant at first, after a few months of getting used to her new home, life in Osaka was not as bad as she thought it would be. She made new friends even though she had missed her best friend tremendously; her new high school life was perfectly in place and then, her father _had_ to announce that they were all going back to Kanagawa. Apparently, the local hospital in her old hometown needed him for an urgent operation that would last for quite some time. Her father was a well-known heart specialist, and he thought that it would be best if they had all returned together. Yes of course, she had always hoped to return – but one and a half years away from her old town was more than enough to make a total stranger out of her. And it was also in one sunny _summer_ day.

She stopped her meaningful recollection as soon as she caught sight of the gray-colored shelves that stood by the side of the hall. She promptly searched her pockets for the piece of paper with the three magical numbers to her locker. And just as she thought she had made it safe to her destination, someone _had_ to accidentally bump into her, and sent all her books flying away, scattered across the hall. Pages from her loose-leaf notepad fluttered to the floor like autumn leaves. 

_Great! Summer can never be better._

Natsuko then heaved in a deep sigh and grimly proceeded to pick up her belongings.

~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~

Hanagata hesitated to move further when he sighted her, so he leaned against the post by the hallway instead, silently observing her from afar. 

She was sitting alone beneath the tree by the school field, apparently buried deep in her thoughts. And it could be because of a miracle or perhaps the thick-framed spectacles he had on comprised of razor-sharp lenses that he was able to get a clear view of every detail on her face even from that distance. She was working on some papers – most probably her homework – and had a pencil in her mouth. He continued to watch for another minute while she wrinkled her forehead, glanced at her watch, scratched her head and grimaced. Yet to him, no matter what expression she wore, she was still as beautiful as ever.

He would have approached her then and there. He knew he could have helped her out with whatever problems she was facing difficulties in solving. Being the class genius that he was, he knew just about everything there was to know on the subjects taught in school. Well, that statement could have been exaggerated but still, Hanagata knew much more than any of those oblivious students did. Furthermore, he was one year her senior. And then maybe, the both of them could have gone out for a cup of hot cocoa.

He could. He would. _If_ only he had not made a complete fool out of himself the first day he met her.

~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~

The summer sun had finally taken its place in the sky. And to him, summer was a constant reminder that the Inter High Championship was just around the corner. Hanagata hurriedly ran passed the corridors, _holding a cup of milk in his hands_, to his locker so that he could deposit his books away and then head towards the gymnasium. Although he knew practice would only start in an hour's time but he could not care less if no one would be there yet. Basketball had _always_ been a part of his life, and he had _always_ spent whatever spare time he had on it. Moreover, the event that he had been so looking forward to was just one month away.

While he was twisting the steel dial to his locker, he heard a loud thud. He promptly turned to the source of the sound and found a girl – her hair braided in a way that had few strands of them sticking out perfectly to frame her face, something, he thought to himself, that must have taken a massive amount of time to succeed – was squatting down by the hallway, helplessly collecting her belongings. He could tell that the girl was either a freshman or a sophomore, and most probably someone who had just been transferred to his school recently. How could he have known? _Well, because if there was a girl like her in his school or in the same year as he was in and he could actually forget about her, he must have been walking in the school with his eyes shut or it was time for him to have his glasses changed!_

Not bothered about placing his stuffs first even though the door to his locker was already wide open, he crouched down and started picking up her books. The girl seemed to be very pleased of his kind offer – she then looked up to him and smiled, thanking him in advance. And if one smile could take someone's breath away, that would be it for him. He had a terrible feeling that he was going to spend a substantial portion of the remainder of the year thinking about her. 

Things would have turned out great. For him. She would introduce herself to him and him to her. He would offer to show her around Shoyo High. They would get to know each other better. And somehow maybe, he would find a chance to ask her out. And who would know what could happen then? Yes, it should have been that way. 

If only he _had_ _not_ spilled the cup of milk he was holding onto her books and spoiled everything.

"Ah, gomen!" Hanagata apologized while trying desperately to wipe off the flowing liquid with, erm, _his_ _sports_ _jacket_. He could come up with thousands of feeble excuses how it ended up that way later. But the fluid was far too quick for him and it soon seeped into her books, staining them entirely. By that moment, the girl was already completely annoyed. 

"Great! What a great way to end the day!" the girl groaned.

Hanagata stopped fiddling with the mess and stared at her for one long moment, frowning as he tried hard to think of what to say. He could think of nothing and so he said the only thing that crossed his mind at that particular moment in time. "The stains could probably come off if …"

_How can anyone get rid of those stains?_

"Yeah, only if I tear those pages off!" She agreed sarcastically.

She then snatched her books back from his hands and stood up. "Don't bother!"

And with that, she stormed off, leaving Hanagata to think about her and nothing else for the whole day through.

~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~

"Toru?"

The slight touch on his shoulder snapped him back to reality. He blinked his eyes and turned to his side to find his best friend staring at him confusingly.

"Kenji!" He gasped.

Fujima Kenji then raised his heels and peeked through his shoulders to get a glimpse on what he was looking at. Well, anyone would need to raise one's heels if they ever wanted to look over someone as tall as Hanagata was.

"What are you looking at?" His best friend teased.

"Nothing." He paused for a moment, trying hard to recall what was it that bothered him about Fujima's presence there. And then it dawned onto him. "Why are you here? I thought you were still practicing!"

Fujima stared at him blankly and drawled, "Well, that was _one_ hour ago."

"What?" Hanagata exclaimed. _Have I been standing here for that long?_ He then glanced at his watch.

"Kidding! I thought that I could use some rest." Fujima chuckled. "Hey, aren't you supposed to hand in those documents?" He spoke again as he pointed to the brown envelopes Hanagata was holding.

"Yeah, I'm on my way."

"Well, you should be. Since that 'nothing' you were staring at has already left." Fujima mused again.

Flabbergasted, Hanagata could only gawk dumbly back at him.

Fujima smiled slyly, satisfied with the outcome and then patted his back before turning away. "Ja!"

=================================================================

(to be continued)


	3. To Know You Again

**==============================================================**

**:: Rambles ::**

Neffie! Somehow I am really starting to believe that we **ARE** soulmates indeed. You just know how to read my mind! Yes, your guess on my story title is absolutely correct. *grins*

Anyhow, thanks again for reading this. Your reviews meant a lot. And of course, a big bear hug to the AI family. I love you guys too.

**==============================================================**

**:: Snow-Covered Dreams – Hanagata's Side Story ::**

**[ 3. To Know You Again ]**

Autumn was nearing the end. And soon, everything would be covered by those white pearly drops of snow that were bound to fall from the blue sky once winter makes its appearance. The crisp, cool air had long replaced the usual hot and humid ones. Gusts of wind were sweeping through the dusty roads, carrying the fallen leaves to almost everywhere. And passer-bys had to pull their jackets tighter to keep themselves warm. But to those high-school basketball players, the changing seasons marked the beginning of a new challenge, and a step closer to their long awaited dreams.

The _official_ everyday basketball practice had ended more than an hour ago and yet, the senior players could still be found wandering in the locker room of Shoyo High. Hasegawa was sitting by the window, slowly wiping his face with his sweatshirt, before slipping it off over his head. It was not that he minded wearing something _that_ drenched, that if he was to wring his shirt then and there, he could probably fill up half the empty bucket that was lying about in the room, but merely because he knew if he lingered a moment longer in school, it would take him the next morning to bring his feet back home.

_Yes, he was like always, tired and exhausted._

"If I keep getting drained out this way, I don't think I can last any longer." Takano was the first to speak, after an hour of long silence that was broken only by their heavy inhalation of air.

Hasegawa then turned to his friend and muttered wryly, "U-huh. Why don't you quit the team then?"

It was not that he was annoyed in any way by his friend's comment; it was just his _usual_ response to Takano's _usual_ rants after each practice. And if one was to be present everyday in their locker room, one could practically hear them repeating the same conversation over and over again. And it wasn't because they had limited access to their vocabulary; it was just their way of releasing their stress after a tired day – by pulling each other's legs.

"I was just thinking about that! You're welcome to join me too." Takano chuckled.

"Are they still practicing?" Another voice broke out and asked. "Where do they get their stamina from anyway?"

Hasegawa stared at his other friend for one long moment before he growled his reply. "Of all the things in the world, you have to ask that?"

"I guess I tend to forget that they are not normal, fragile humans like us, huh?" Nagano grinned before he proceeded to change into his school uniform.

~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~

The _they_ in that earlier conversation of theirs were of course referring to their team captain, Fujima Kenji and vice-captain, Hanagata Toru, whom, like mentioned, were still running about in the school gym when the rest of them could hardly even move a step.

They were at the end of a one-on-one match, with the two of them already sweating like heavy downpours of rain. Yet, it was no contest – it was just one of their many daily practice routines with each other. Fujima was ahead forty-eight to forty-two in a fifty-point game. Although Hanagata could maneuver into excellent guarding and rebounding positions, he was still having trouble keeping the shorter player in place. Especially since Fujima was able to sink in every one of his shots anywhere within a twenty-foot radius of the basket.

"One more to go." Fujima declared, dribbling slowly in bounds, searching for an exit away from Hanagata's defense.

The brown-haired player suddenly halted his steps and leaped high into the air. His left hand arched gracefully, pushing the ball towards the end of the court where the basket was hanging overhead. But just as the red ball released itself from the shooter's grasp, Hanagata sprung up, purposely swatting it back to Fujima's direction. And it was back to the center's call.

"Not if it doesn't get through." Hanagata corrected his friend as Fujima tossed the ball back to him.

The captain smiled. He had always admired Hanagata's gusty determination, especially on defense. And the block that took place moments ago reminded him again what it was like six years ago when he first met Hanagata in Junior High. Hanagata had way surpassed the normal height of a Junior High basketball player even then. And so he stood out from the rest even before they were official introduced to one another. But it was his strong and quick reflexes that caught Fujima's attention when they first played against each other on court. And Fujima had never doubted since then that he was the best center one could ever find.

_The best that Shoyo High could ever have._

~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~

It was not before another hour when they finally ended their _little_ practice for the day. Well, they would have remained much longer, perhaps until the sun started hiding itself beneath the dark blanket that would cover the sky, if Hanagata had not call it quits. Apparently, he still had some errands to run – something he always _had_ lately. And by that moment, the locker room was already vacant. And it should be. For who would still be hanging around when even the school was empty?

And so the two of them parted ways at the school gate; Fujima took the left turning and he went straight.

Hanagata's eyes wandered around as he walked along the muddy path. The storm the night before had left an occasional puddle for him to dodge now and then. So he took his steps with extra care. He didn't think that it was feasible to add his pants to his sudden growth of _extremely_ dirty laundry at home. Being the considerate son that he was, he had always made sure that things remained perfectly easy for his mother to handle. Or perhaps he didn't want his eardrums to have _permanent_ holes in them; a consequence he would have to face if his mother continued her constant naggings. 

He stopped his steps the moment he reached the open court beside the playground. He _always_ had. For there was _always_ some group of people gathered there, playing street basketball. Sometimes he would join along – most of the time, he would just observed them for a moment before he continued his journey to wherever his destination would lead him to.

And that evening, he saw a girl standing on the concreted court instead. There was nothing familiar about her – she had her long raven-colored hair tied loosely behind her, almost touching her waist. Beads of perspiration were slowly dripping down her face like as though she had been on the court for quite some time. But she didn't appear to be _that_ out of breath, the way one would if she had been running about _that_ long. _Yes, Hanagata had great eyesight despite the fact that he wore glasses._ And it struck him. She probably had just been standing at the same spot since she started – practicing her shots from that distance – until now.

He saw her leaping into the air – and it was surprising for a girl at that height – 1.6 meters by most – to reach that high. She had on the right moves and the ball sunk into the basket smoothly and bounced off the ground.

_Great shot!_

He silently complimented her and started heading back to where he was supposed to be going. And just as he was about to walk off, his eyes caught another figure that was sitting on the wooden bench by the court. He would have went on wondering why the wooden bench was there – for he could have sworn that he had never seen it there during all those times he had passed by – if the figure was not the same girl that had been haunting his thoughts since summer.

~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~

"Yatta!" the girl squealed. "I finally got it in!"

"Mi-chan, can't you see I'm trying to concentrate here? Your squealing is not doing me any good!" The girl by the bench groaned.

The other girl then picked up the straying ball and walked up to her friend. "Nee, Natsuko-chan, what is it you're working on?"

"Chemistry. Care to help?" Natsuko answered, not bothered to look up.

The girl paused for a meaningful contemplation and then grinned. "Well, my knowledge on chemistry goes just as deep as yours on basketball. Do you still want my help on it?"

Natsuko closed the book she was holding and stared at her friend. She couldn't understand what it was about basketball that got everyone around her so intrigued with it. Her best friend was one. The girl who was standing in front of her right now – one of her father's patients, and now her close friend – was another. And then, there was _him_. _Him_? Yes, _him_ as in the reason why she chose to attend Shoyo High instead of going to Shohoku High where her best friend was in. _Him_ who?

"Hanagata-san!"

Natsuko's book slipped from her grasp the moment she heard her friend shrieked. And of course, it was _not_ the piercing voice of her friend that had startled her; it was the name she heard her friend calling.

_What?_

And so she turned around to find Hanagata leaning against the fence that surrounded the court, staring back at her, at them. She heaved in a sigh of relief. For a moment there, when she heard her friend calling out his name, she thought her friend had miraculously read her mind. And yet even though knowing that she didn't, the uneasiness inside of Natsuko had not dissolved completely.

_Why is he here?_

Hanagata remained frozen to the ground for a second, flabbergasted, having being spotted watching them. Well, anyone would have seen him standing there. There were no trees or bushes. And in fact, it would take a miracle to actually miss someone who was 1.97 meters tall. And so, his feet slowly brought him into the court and closer to the two girls. 

"Konbawa!" He greeted, smiling to the two of them.

The raven-haired girl returned his smile. Natsuko, who was still caught up in a trance, unable to respond in any way, just stared dumbly back at him.

Hanagata shifted his attention back to the other girl who was standing in front of Natsuko. And in a split second, he ransacked his mind for the slightest memory of her – her face, her hair, anything that resembled her – and he came up with nothing.

"I don't remember meeting you before." He finally gave up and spoke.

"That is because we have never met." The girl replied, grinning.

"But how…"

"… did I know your name?" The girl helped complete his question. "I just do."

Hanagata stared at her for another moment, before offering his hand. He was getting a little too confused to think of what else to say. "Well, why don't we start introducing each other again? Hanagata Toru."

The girl eagerly took his offer. "And you can call me Mi-chan." 

"Mi-chan?" Hanagata asked. He was beginning to wonder if his sense of hearing was indeed impaired. Else, he must have just gotten himself into a maze and that he was starting to lose his way. 

The girl saw his bewildered expression and added. "Yes, you can call me that for the time being. I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"What surprise?" Hanagata repeated again. Now he knew he was totally lost.

The girl merely smiled. "You'll find out soon enough."

Natsuko was listening attentively to the conversation that was taking place between Hanagata and her friend at that moment. She was following them perfectly well until the word _surprise_ suddenly popped out, and she too realized then, that she was completely lost.

"Mi-chan!" She called out when she finally found her voice.

Both Hanagata and the girl glanced over to where Natsuko was. The girl then promptly grabbed Natsuko's arm and pulled her up from the wooden bench. "Before I forget, meet my friend, Natsuko. But then the two of you are from Shoyo High. You must have seen each other before."

"Ah. Yeah." Natsuko muttered incoherently.

"We have." Hanagata spoke again, somehow feeling a little out of place.

He could tell that the girl was feeling as awkward as he was at his own presence. And he was sure that she was still feeling angry, or least, annoyed over the earlier _milky_ incident between the two of them. And somehow, he _had _actually wondered if he should be thankful for that – since it _did_ help leave a deep impression of him on her. Well, maybe not a good one, but at least he was remembered. And that was all that mattered.

He would have remained longer. He wouldn't mind just standing there, looking like a moron, just observing her. But he was running late. And his conscience was telling him that he shouldn't be.

"Well, nice meeting you all. But I need to be on my way now. Ja!" And with that, he smiled one last time before he proceeded to the gate.

"Ja!" The other girl waved back enthusiastically.

And as soon as Hanagata stepped off the court and disappeared into the now crowded street beside it, Natsuko promptly rushed to her friend. Curiosity was killing her softly, slowly inside. She needed to know what was going on – and soon too – before her mind exploded. 

"What was it you were talking about? What surprise? How did you know him?" Hundred and one questions blurted out from her mouth.

"Ah. Nothing important. Really." Her friend mused, grinning while she tossed the ball she was holding and started dribbling about.

"Tatsumi Miho! I demand to know what is going on and I demand to know it now!"

=================================================================

(to be continued)


	4. Eyes On Me

=================================================================

**:: Rambles ::**

See, I told you that this is going to be a VERY typical fic. It will always be the usual Boy-Meets-Girl-And-They-Have-A-Happy-Ending kind of fic. *facefaults* Everyone can practically guess where I'm heading towards to …

**Alexia …**  
The RPG is a Slam Dunk RPG game started by the Anime Illusions peeps.   
It is where we _torture_ the lives of our favorite characters. *evil grin*

**Suisen …**  
I owe my writing pace all to you … *grins* … and **Nabiki** too …

Fujima will soon meet Miho. But let's not forget, the limelight is on Hanagata!  
( Does Nabiki's infamous cheer … Ha-Na-Ga-Ta *clap*clap*clap* Ha-Na-Ga-Ta … )  
Love you guys!

=================================================================****

**:: Snow-Covered Dreams – Hanagata's Side Story ::**

**[ 4. Eyes On Me ]**

[ 1 Year Ago – Daiei High (Osaka) ]

"Hayakute yo! The game is starting soon." The raven-haired girl yelled as she shoved open the door to Daiei High's basketball stadium.

The other girl rolled her eyes and sighed. "Remind me again why I agreed to this in the first place."

"Because this match is not open to outsiders. And the _only_ way I could get to watch it is I have someone from here accompanying me. And, that's you." She replied, her eyes looking for their seats. And as an afterthought. "Besides, you still owe me one _BIG_ favor!"

Hitomi Natsuko mumbled incoherently as she let her friend to practically drag her into their seats. She unfolded the little _creased_ pamphlet that she was holding and read the words aloud. "Not to be missed … Daiei High's friendly basketball match with Shoyo High …"

The words were bolded in a way that even a blind person could read them. And she groaned again, wishing that she was someplace else at that moment in time. It was not making any sense to her why she was sitting there, watching the one thing in the world that she had ever despised of. Well, other than the fact that she did owe it to her friend to bail her out of permanent confinement to her room over something she did._ But still …_

_It would make much more sense if this was Shohoku High instead. At least, Aya-chan would be here._

She closed her eyes and reopened them a second later. They were aching immensely. But the pain was not what bothered her the most. It was those dorky glasses she had on around them that she could not bear. No, she was not shortsighted. Just that her eyes contracted some kind of irritation – and if they had direct contact with any lighting, she was as good as blind. 

_Here I am, already as blind as a bat, and yet, I'm sitting here watching the one game I hate most. Great!_

And she heaved in another sigh.

The sound of the buzzer startled her from her train of thoughts and she shifted her attention to the on-going game.

Two players leapt high into the air; their arms outstretched, reaching for the ball. The first open palm that touched the ball was one that belonged to the bespectacled guy in green jersey. The player looked extremely familiar to her – but it could also be that her glasses were making her delusional, so she shoved the thought away. Within a split second of time, his hand swatted the ball into the direction of his other teammates, and flew straight into the hands of another player in green with floppy brown hair.

And she found herself for the first time in her entire life, _actually_ getting excited over a basketball game, by just the sight of that. The crowd then roared as the player dashed under the basket. And she felt her body tensed. Before she knew it, she was shrieking along with her friend, shouting encouragements for him to get the ball in.

Two other players then blocked his way, _one of them being a very popular senpai in her school – his name she had forgotten – for she never did pay any attention to things or people related to basketball_, and the player halted his steps, looking for an exit out of the dead end. Her eyes then registered another player – _the same player whom she thought she actually saw him flying in mid-air when the game had first started_ - was emerging swiftly from across the court to the where the brown-haired player was. The two players' eyes locked for a brief moment before the ball was passed over. And before she could essentially make out what was going on, the player's right arm made a far-reaching arc with his body inclined backwards, sending the ball over to the dangling loop. As it went smoothly inside, she found herself jumping out for joy. 

Yes, it was _that_ breathtaking for her. 

And when the magnificent feeling of awe died down, she found half the spectators present was staring strangely back at her. It dawned on her the very next second and she squirmed uneasily in her seat. Of course they should be. She was in Daiei High's uniform cheering for the opposing team.

~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~

The first half of the game ended with the home team leading by 6 points. Members of the Shoyo High basketball squad were taking their break in the small air-conditioned room provided by the host. They were bushed and worn out. And they should be. For they were facing one of the top high school teams in the whole of Japan. 

_Daiei High_.

Hanagata Toru stared aimlessly out of the window. The game drained out more of his energy than he thought it would. But he minded not. The Daiei High's center was as tough and as swift as he was proclaimed to be. And that alone tickled his immense fighting spirit. He had always loved a good challenge. Whenever the opposing player appeared stronger than he was, he would always strive to be better. And he always did.

"I need to get a drink. Anyone wants one?" He suddenly spoke – tired eyes stared back at him. 

When the rest of them shook their heads, he rose from his comfortable position and walked towards the door. As he proceeded to the exit, he gave a pat on Fujima's back. "Don't worry, we will definitely win!"

The newly-elected captain only grinned.

Hanagata flexed his strained muscles as he walked along the narrow hallway of Daiei High. When he turned to the corner where the vending machine was located at, he saw someone already standing beside it. Or rather, _kicking_ _it_.

"Hey, don't swallow up my coins and give me my can of drink. You … you moronic piece of junk!" He could hear the girl scowling at the machine.

He remembered her being the strange looking girl with an over-enthusiastic-public-display-of-emotions from Daiei High who cheered for him, for his team earlier. Well, she wasn't really that strange looking. _Perhaps the over-sized glasses she had on was a little absurd_. It was strange because he had never expected someone from the home side to actually root for the rival team. No one ever did – at least not in his entire basketball lifespan. He chuckled softly before he sauntered to her side. 

"Let me help." He offered politely.

Before the girl could respond in any way, he proceeded to give it a powerful thrust with his arm. _*thud*_ The can of Pocari Sweat that the girl had paid for dropped into the pocket of the machine. He promptly reached into it and took out the can of drink.

"Here." He smiled, handing it back to her.

There was an awkward silence that lasted for a minute between the two of them. The girl was looking at him intently for the whole period of time, hesitating whether to take his offer – her can of drink – like as though it was somehow contaminated in some way. Feeling amused, Hanagata smiled again. This time however, the girl grimaced instead. And rather than thanking him, she grabbed the can and strode off. 

Hanagata shook his head lightly as the girl started to walk away. "Strange indeed."

Just then, a _big_ burly guy straddled past the corridor – _he was big enough to dominate the whole range of free space around him _– and pushed the girl that was blocking his way straight into the arms of Hanagata Toru. The can of Pocari Sweat that she was holding fell to the ground, and within seconds, it was crushed into plain recyclable junk.

"Itaaaiiiiiii!"  The girl yelped in pain, her back against the tall muscular player.

The other guy then turned around and stared at the girl. He probably _had_ just noticed her presence there. He took a look at her from head to toe and then merely walked off like as though nothing had happened. And the girl's temper flared up in that instant.

_Like they say, hell raised no fury like a woman scorned._

"Teme!" The girl scowled. "Don't you ever see where you're walking? Or are you blind?"

The guy halted his steps and turned around again. "Nani?"

"Oh, so you're deaf too?" The girl smirked.

The guy would have advanced forward to where she was then and there. And who knew what he could have done? He didn't appear to be a temperate guy. If he had, he would have apologized and everything would have been settled then. 

Yes, he would have – but he didn't. He backed off and solemnly expressed his regret instead. "Gomen ne."

And of course, he was not at all intimidated by a girl who was not even half his size. It was the gesture made by the other guy who stood behind of her. Hanagata had his arm raised protectively over Natsuko; his eyes glinted dangerously behind those thick-framed glasses. They were like a warning indicator, threatening him to let it go and move away. _Or else …_

_Big does not mean strong._

And he would be a fool to think the other way. But apparently, he wasn't. 

As the guy nervously made his way, Hanagata walked to the front and faced the girl. "Daijobu ka?"

"Aa." The girl nodded, looking him straight in the face.

And when she did, she realized that he indeed looked seemingly familiar. Especially his eyes. There were hints of extraordinary alertness and intelligence in them, a sharpness she had once seen before. _But where?_ She couldn't bring to mind. 

"Hanagata-san! The game's starting now!" 

And thus, the moment of spellbinding enchantment was broken by that unfamiliar voice. 

Hanagata promptly turned to his junior. "Hai!"

The girl stood, unmoving for a second, before she gasped out. "Hanagata Toru?"

~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~

[ Present – Shoyo High (Kanagawa) ]

Natsuko rose from where she was and dusted off the dry leaves that have collected themselves onto her school uniform. She raised her eyes to meet the glaring sunlight and sighed.

"Okay, so now I am here – what should I do next?"

=================================================================

(to be continued)


	5. How Do You Do?

=================================================================

:: **Rambles** ::

Sorry for taking so long to update this – been extremely tied up lately. Anyway, for those who have read and reviewed this, thanks for taking up the time to do so! Really appreciated that. Promise that I'll update the next chapter ASAP. 

**Neffie, Nabiki and Suisen**  
It was great knowing you peeps at AI.  
Am dreadfully missing you guys already.

**LID and Nellie**  
Sorry that I couldn't go online that much anymore.  
But I'll definitely find the time to read your ficcies!

=================================================================

**:: Snow-Covered Dreams – Hanagata's Side Story ::**

**[ 5. How do you do? ]**

Fujima's mind wandered as he absently bounced the ball that was in his grasp up and down. The day's practice had ended way earlier than one had expected, especially when they had him as the team captain. It came as a surprise to the rest and even to himself too. But there was of course no whatsoever complaint – for how could someone ever whine about being given a death roll pardon?

It was just another few weeks away from the championship. He was ready. Shoyo High was ready. He was sure they would definitely emerge as the final victors. A little too optimistic maybe, but he was also well aware they had all it takes to reclaim what was once theirs. Yes, everything was perfectly in place. It was no longer just some snow-covered dreams many had presumed it to be. They would certainly succeed.

So why was his confidence vaporizing by the moment?

His gaze flickered briefly to the tall center that could still be seen practicing his rebounding plays amidst the burning sun. They were now out in the open court by the playground – Hanagata had persisted earlier that he needed some guidance over several court tactics he had come up with – but Fujima knew his friend was merely worried about him.

_Yes, good old Hanagata._

He raised his head a little to meet the glaring rays that was partially blinding his vision. And he minded not. Perhaps it was better that way. Sometimes being given the ability to see the road ahead too clearly was not entirely a blessed gift.

He was always known to the people around him as the great tyrant who dominated everyone else's life, _that_, including his own. He dictated in almost everything he did and the rest followed him without demur. But when he met her one summer ago, he knew he had changed and he was still constantly changing along with the passing time. 

He never thought that her very existence would weakened him in such a way that he could actually see himself as just another ordinary, vulnerable being capable of the many emotions that make people who they are. That he was not all that superior to the rest of the world. And no, he was definitely not a lovesick puppy pining over a romance that never even had its chance to blossom. He merely saw the differences that reflected so contrastingly in both of their lives – those tiny factors that had eventually shaped the persons that they were then. That was what attracted him to her. The simple way she had led her life. And that was what drove him to see things differently.

_They say that it takes the exact opposite to change the other._

Fujima felt a sudden tap on his arm. He promptly glanced over his shoulder to find Hanagata staring at him impishly; in some way dreadfully reminding him of what Miho would do when she was feeling mischievous. He shook his head lightly and grinned to himself. Somehow he really needed to get her off his mind. But he was about to find out that it was a task entirely impossible to accomplish. Not even for someone like him. Especially not on that day.

"Fujima-san!"

It had only been a year but it felt like a lifetime of absence. That voice – one that he was so accustomed to – was ringing in his ears again – although this time it sounded a little foreign to him too. His feet froze momentarily to the ground before he finally rose and turned to where she was. 

There she was, standing by the side of the court, smiling and waving at him. Just like the way it had always been. One summer ago. She was wearing a pale turquoise dress with her hair – it was much longer than before – hanging loosely behind her, slowly swaying to the motion of the passing wind. She looked so much different from what he had remembered her by. But nevertheless, it was definitely her.

_His Miho._

Sure, he had thought of the things he would say, things he would ask when he saw her again. Was he ever remembered – in which he knew he must have been since she _did_ call out his name. _Those other hundred and one unanswered questions._ Like how she had cope with her life for the past one year. The whole account of the things that have occurred since the day they bid farewell at that particular place now served only as a memory to the two of them. But when his eyes met hers once again, he was at a total loss.

_What do you say to a girl that has been haunting your thoughts endlessly all these times? What do you do if that girl is just right in front of you at this very moment? Do you just say hello or do you run to her and hold her close?_

~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~

He stared at her for a long moment before he finally let out a resonant chuckle that sounded just a little too eerie at that particular point of time. It was after all the middle of a very still night – where the only sound heard was the echo of the rustling leaves.

The girl in front of him frowned; feeling wholly agitated at the way he took her words. She pouted, stomped her feet and started to leave. He promptly reached out to pull her back – and their faces now stood just few inches away from each other. He then grinned lopsidedly and slowly entwined his pinkie finger around hers. Yes, it was certainly absurd but …

"Why not."

~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~

It was not entirely the way she had expected it to be although she had imagined the scene taking place countless of times in her mind. And if truth be known, she had even practiced what she would say to him in front of the mirror that she swore she saw numerous cracks by the side of it. She was sure that she had gotten everything well prepared – which was why she had finally decided to set up the meeting. But the moment she saw him turning around, the words seemed to have disappeared to nowhere and she found her legs growing shaky.

_It felt so good to see him again._

Her eyes examined him as the silence fell between the two of them. _Or rather, the three of them_. But of course, she was totally oblivious of Hanagata's presence there even though she _did_ see him when she stepped into the court.

Nothing seemed to have changed much. The eloquent light was still there in his eyes. The air of self-possession still lingered around him. He was exactly the same as the last time she saw him. Well, in short, he looked great. And in that brief moment of time she wondered if she too looked good enough to him. She had gone to great ends to find the perfect attire for the day. She had even continuously bugged her friend about it so much that Natsuko turned away each time she saw her lifting up a dress.

She had asked Natsuko to come with her, but for some peculiar reasons, her friend decided to mope around at home instead when she casually mentioned the open court, basketball and of course, a certain somebody. She was sure the answer laid somewhere there. But she couldn't care less, not now anyway, she could figure all that out later – what she needed to do now was to get rid of her stupefied expression. Her cheeks were growing tired from the smile that was plastered across her face.

But what was she supposed to say?

_You look great. How have you been? Did you miss me the way I had?_ __

~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~

Hanagata felt as though he was completely transparent. He was standing next to Fujima and the girl was right in front of him. Yet, it seemed that he was still invisible to them. He switched his gaze from his friend to the girl, and back forth. No one moved nor spoke a word in that long-stretched silence. Everything was completely still. He was starting to wonder if he was somehow caught in the middle of a long lost reunion of some sort – one that you always get to see in the movies. And he knew he was definitely the trespasser there although it was the raven-haired girl whom had intruded their so-called practice in the first place.

The look on Fujima's face spelt out everything. The girl must be Miho. That explained why she knew his name even before they were acquainted. _Well, at least not officially yet._ Fujima must have told her all sorts of things, one of them being _himself_. And that got him imagining what else was exchanged. But before he went dwelling on that, he was certainly not going to miss this chance of a lifetime.

So he strode forward to the girl, breaking the moment of captivation between those two. He offered his hand and spoke, "You must be Miho-san! Kenji has told me so much –"

Before Hanagata could finish his sentence, he felt a light kick on his knee. He turned to face a glaring Fujima and he promptly broke into a slight grin. That was what he had wanted to see. Satisfied, he picked up his tarnished ball and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Well, see you in school tomorrow then!" He then proceeded to the exit but stopped halfway and turned around. "And it's nice seeing you again, Mi-chan." 

He deliberately drawled when he mentioned her name – and he knew he had succeeded in making the girl feeling so out of place. He could see her squirming, looking down at her own feet uneasily. No, he was not being mean, he was merely being happy for his friend. At least one of them would no longer lead a miserable life now. 

He paused for another moment and this time, he took a step closer to the girl. "I'm sure Kenji feels the same way too." He whispered silently into her ears before winking at her and left for good.

~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~

"Masaka … I can't believe I'm actually eating ice-cream in this weather!" Natsuko grunted. 

She gazed up to the sky and heaved in a sigh. She should have gone with Miho to the open court earlier that afternoon. It was dreadful watching time passing by alone in the house. She tried to finish up her homework, but the questions sounded utterly weird to her. She tried to sleep – she had even counted sheep – but she only ended up staring blankly at the ceiling above her. And so, she decided to go for a walk instead.__

The chill in the air was slowly weaving itself into her spine. Yes, she was freezing – the thin sweater she had on was not doing her any good – and yet somehow she was still unable to fight her sudden urge for that cup of caramel-flavored frost. She shamefully took a spoonful of it, then gritted her teeth as the chill ran past her. And everything felt great once again.

She halted her steps the moment she reached the traffic light and stared at the vast open space in front of her. It used to be a playground she had frequented when she was a child. Somehow the residents of that area have decided its location – situated in the middle of a busy traffic – was not suitable for kids and tore it down. It was sad to see it go, especially when she had shared so much fond moments with it. But it mattered not now. For she had found what she was looking for. And that her memory of it was good enough.

Just as she was about to take a step forward to the old playing ground, she found herself walking straight into the arms of a passer-by. _*thud*_ Of course she was not looking ahead – her eyes were all on that cup of ice cream she was holding. And when she regained her focus, she realized her caramel rime had left a huge stain on the green-colored jacket that the stranger wore. 

She promptly bowed apologetically. "Gomen nasai!"

"Don't worry. I bet the stains will go off this time." The tall stranger spoke.

There wasn't any need for her to look up to know whom that deep voice belonged to. There was only one possibility. And despite it being almost zero-degree out there, Natsuko felt her cheeks burnt immensely. Fate seemed to have a funny way in bringing the two of them together. She frantically wished she could just disappear with the momentary breeze that was passing through then. Somehow she had to stop meeting him this way.

She felt his eyes watching her intently as she slowly raised her head to meet him. She half-expected him to be angry, to burst out, like the way she did when he first spilled his drinks on her. But when she finally tilted her head high enough to see his face, Hanagata only grinned.

"I guess we're even then."

=================================================================

(to be continued)

And before I forget, neffie mentioned something about why Hanagata was drinking milk in school … erm … I dunno … just thought milk was healthy enough for him … hahahha … or was that me drinking milk when I was writing that? *grins*


	6. Winter Breezes

=================================================================

:: **Rambles** ::

As promised, the next chapter. Hopefully this doesn't sound all too crappy. Opinions appreciated. Both good and bad ones.

=================================================================

**:: Snow-Covered Dreams – Hanagata's Side Story ::**

**[ 6. Winter Breezes ]**

Hanagata continued to observe the girl that was standing in front of him. She was blushing furiously; the rosy shades of pink starkly contrasted against her fair skin. Her brown hair was left loose for the first time, hanging gracefully behind her. She looked beautiful. And if it were a few days ago, he would have been bowled over. At complete loss of words. Well, he had always found himself caught within a trance whenever she was around. Yes, those many effects she _always_ had on him. But not today though. Somehow there wasn't any hint of jumpiness in him. Perhaps the earlier encounter with Miho and his best friend had dissolved them entirely. _And_, that was just what he needed.

"Hitomi-san?" He called out to her when he found her staring strangely back at him. He waited. There was a slight pause in between. And as she continued to be still and silent, Hanagata edged a step closer to her. He waited again. The girl remained unmoving. He then furrowed his eyebrows and waved at her. "Is there something wrong?"

The momentous hand movement broke her free from her own stupor. She blinked a few times and as her vision cleared, she found herself looking straight into his eyes. There was a bemused expression on his face. And she felt her already warm cheeks burning yet again.

"Ah! N-nothing." She stammered nervously.

She flickered her gaze away from him in an instant and only then did she become aware of her current awkward position. So, she hastily staggered a few steps behind – _but only_ to stumble over a threshold by the edge and she fell right back into his open arms again.

"Daijobu ka?" The tall center asked; _his concern over her had made him completely oblivious to the fact that he was holding her within his embrace_. They were now so close to each other that he could even feel her warm breathing against the chill in the air. But he was ignorant to that fact, too. And they would have lingered much longer, lost in their own world, if only it wasn't for the …

"Hey, stop blocking the road! Can't you two lovebirds find somewhere else other than in the middle of the traffic?" An irritated driver yelled out angrily, shaking the two of them back to reality.

Up ahead the side of the road, the lights had now turned green.

Natsuko promptly pulled away from him, and he bowed apologetically to the elderly man.  The man merely shook his head. And when Hanagata turned to face her again, he was instantly amused by what he saw. It was impossible for anyone to get any redder than she already was – but she did. Her face was now as bright as the red sweater she had on. They matched perfectly well with each other.

"You know what, I think he's right." Hanagata grinned slyly. "Let's _do_ find some place else." 

~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~

She looked positively radiant. He could see her face glistering as the sunlight illuminated on her. Was she really that happy to see him? Fujima couldn't decide – but it didn't matter. For as long as she was there, he felt good enough. _This wasn't just a dream anymore._

"Hey, you're not paying attention at all!" The girl complained. "Or are you're giving up already?"

Fujima turned to see Miho preparing herself for another attempt on the ring. She dribbled it slowly at a moderate pace, then glided pass him, and finally made a stop one step short from the basket before pushing the ball upwards to where she had set her aim. The ball hit the loop once before it sunk in, and Miho now had another point to her advantage.

Fujima grinned slightly, acknowledging her splendid effort. "Nice shot."

Miho tilted her chin triumphantly. "I told you I'd fly one day. Just like you did." She smirked. And as an afterthought, "Even when I'm wearing a dress."

The two of them promptly broke into small fits of laughter. The earlier awkwardness that had lingered between them died down as they slowly caught up with the lost time. It was surprisingly easy how they could just carry on from where they had left their last conversation hanging about. One moment, they were so silent that even the slightest echo of a fallen leaf could be heard. But by the very next, they were laughing merrily, sharing jests that only the two of them could understand. Perhaps it was because neither of them had left each other's heart nor mind. That they had each other kept deep in their memory – with each passing moment safely preserved. That time and distance were no barriers to what they had shared in the past, and what they would share in the near future. 

Fujima walked to his left to pick up the straying ball, then dribbled it back into the court. Positions now swapped, with him playing offense and Miho on defense. He bounced the ball once, twice against the cement. He then carried on in circles while she had her arms spread open, gauging his every action.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. But …" Fujima's voice trailed off as he swiftly strode past Miho, leaving her overwhelmed with surprise, when he leaped high into the air. And there was nothing left for her to do in that position except to watch him swiveled his body clockwise in mid air, while he performed his infamous left-handed skyhook. The ball went smoothly inside the ring. The boy landed back onto the ground and Fujima was back on the lead. Well, he was not Shoyo High's basketball captain for no reason. " … you'll need more than that to win this game."

"Not necessarily." Miho corrected, heaving heavily. "I don't need physical strength to win this – I can think of a better way."

Fujima was intrigued. He then spun the ball around his index finger. "U-huh. What would that be?"

"I could make you give up the game." Miho teased, smiling impishly at him.

"And why would I do that?" Fujima mused.

"Because I won the bet. Remember?" And with that, she promptly snatched the ball from his grasp. "On with the game!"

~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~

"Here." Hanagata said as he handed her a new cup of caramel frost. "My apology for ruining your ice-cream."

Natsuko hesitated for a moment before she reached out her hand and stopped halfway. "But _I_ was the one who ruined your jacket."

"Nah, this is nothing." He reassured her as he leaned against the bench by the park. "Don't worry about it."

She stared at him for one long moment before accepting his offer. Her mind was reasoning itself with all the possibilities in the world – but her craving for it quickly dissolved the rest of her senses. She could feel guilty about it later. _But right now …_ And she shamelessly dug in a spoonful of it.

Hanagata beamed as he studied her every move. He could spend the rest of the day just looking at her. She was so full of surprises. How could someone possibly eat ice cream in that kind of weather? And she looked just like an easily contented, innocent child – so contrastingly different from the '_untouchable'_ girl he used to see everyday in school. Perhaps this was the real her? He couldn't tell. And he could go on pondering about it, or maybe even wonder why there was an ice cream parlor hanging about at that time, until something flickered briefly in his mind.

"Hitomi-san … " He spoke again.

Natsuko peeked up from her cup of rime and turned to him. 

"…" There was a momentary pause.

"Yes?"

He took another look at her – and all the words drowned back into him. "Nothing – nothing really."

She frowned, now irritated. "Whatever."

She could sense the uneasiness slowly building up inside of him. He fell back to the bench and the whole park soon reduced itself into an uncomfortable silence. _Why did I say that?_ She stared at the ground, her left foot kicking a small nearby stone. But still, she couldn't help herself from wondering what he had wanted to say to her.She looked up to him again and he looked away. Then, the past encounter suddenly dawned onto her.

// The pile of books. His cup of milk. The mess on the floor. The tone in her voice. The way she reacted. The look on his face. //

And she grew more sullen.

_Natsuko strikes again! Great. He must think I'm an ignorant airhead._

She suddenly felt very, very tired. Nothing was going great – and nothing would ever be. Perhaps she should have realized from the start that it was foolish to keep that slow torch burning over things that was evidently long forgotten. It was obvious that he didn't remember a thing. And who would? _Me. The 17-year-old girl who still believe in fairytales …_

"Hitomi-san?" He called out again when she appeared a little out of touch.

Natsuko's eyes shone. "Yes?"

"…" There was another momentary pause.

_Not again …_

"Whatever happened to the books?" Too late. The words had slipped off. Hanagata silently cursed himself when the question popped out from his mouth. Of course, that was NOT what he had on his mind.

Natsuko almost fell. "What books?"

He scratched his head awkwardly. He hadn't expected this, but since he had already brought that up, he might as well go on. "The ones drowned inside my cup of milk. I never did get to apologize in the first place. Did you ever manage to get the stains off?"

_Oh, no. He remembered. _"Yeah – I tore all the pages away." Natsuko answered wryly.

Hanagata stared blankly back at her.

"Kidding! I told them I had defective copies – so they gave me another set." The girl confessed.

"Defective copies?" He repeated.

"Well, it doesn't really matter, does it – as long as they believed what I said." She laughed nervously. "Oh and since we're onto that, sorry about the way I reacted too."

Hanagata merely looked at her with surprise.

She heaved in a sigh. _This is it._ "I had no right to blow it out on you. You see, fatigue often made me lose my senses. And then you came along – and well … you know … it just came out."

Hanagata brightened up. "I was the scapegoat then?"

"Well … yeah." She admitted sheepishly. "Truce then?"

"Hmmph, now that you've put it this way, I need time to consider …" And when he saw her beginning to frown, he chuckled lightly. "Truce of course."

They let the resonant laughter of the children by the park rolled over them as they silently admired the clear view of the blue sky that hung way beyond them. Once in a while, they would break the stillness and indulge themselves with little conversations that led up to almost everything. Life felt wonderful as time passed. Even the cold gust of air that constantly breezed by felt great. And when Natsuko finally finished her ice cream, the evening sun had already basked through.

"It's getting late. I better go now." She declared, looking up to the clouds above her.

Hanagata politely took the empty cup from her hand and help tossed it away to the wastebasket at the far end. He then flipped the straps of his sportsbag over to his shoulder and stood up.  "Let me walk you home."

"No, that's not necessary." She said, declining his offer, only to regret it profoundly soon after that.

But Hanagata was not about to give up. He couldn't just stand there and watch his only chance go by. So he did the only thing he could do. Something no one thought he would do. He pouted. And the girl had to use all her might to keep herself from bursting out with laughter.

Natsuko heaved in another sigh and gave in. "Alright. Alright." 

It was hard refusing Hanagata that way. Especially _not_ when he looked so charming doing that.

It wasn't long before they finally reached the usual turning to the open court by the playground when Hanagata suddenly halted his steps. He then took a quick glance at his watch. _6 pm._ _They could still be there._ Another thought flickered by and he grinned to himself. _And who am I do go disturb them? _He paused for a meaningful contemplation and then turned to the row of shop-lots at the other end. 

"Let's take that route instead." He suggested, pointing to his left.

Natsuko just gawked back at him. "That route? Why?"

"Because … " He could tell her the truth. _But then again, won't that sound a little too absurd?_ " … we shouldn't … "

She was now even more confused. So, she asked again. "Why can't we take this route?"

"No particular reason." He smiled. "Let's just take that way."

"But that's the only route to my – " and before she could finish her sentence, Hanagata had already taken her hands into his and led her away.

=================================================================

(to be continued)


	7. Time Over Time

===============================================================

**:: Rambles ::**

*Ahem* And you thought it died? Gomen ne ... didn't have the time to write. But I'll finish it no matter what for my dear imouto, **Suisen-chan**! Promise!

===============================================================

**Snow Covered Dreams – Hanagata's Side Story**

**[ 7. Time Over Time ]**

Dusk was fast approaching.  The sky was now colored in dark pink, slowly fading into deep shades of blue. Gusts of wind were sweeping by – the warm lights from the lamppost were the only illumination found. The whole night was like as though veiled in utter sadness.

He pulled out his hand from his pocket, then raising it a little to gather the tiny drops of falling snow with his open palm. Silently, he let out a solemn sigh. Winter was finally marking its arrival in Kanagawa, and to him, it was also signaling the start of another new beginning – and that it would also be _his final chance at redemption._

"What are these for?" The long-haired girl squealed.

The piercing sound of her voice shook him off his train of thoughts and he slowly turned over to his side to find her fidgeting with her large yellow jacket. Or rather, _his jacket, a__lthough it looked more like an overcoat on her. She was referring to those strange-looking-orange-stripped-strings that were attached to each side of the cloth. Somehow, those uneven wools of thread seemed to bug her a lot. One minute, she was struggling to yank them off. But by the very next, she was tying them into tiny little butterfly knots. _

"Miho-san, I must say they do looked really … _lovely … but I don't think that's what they are for." Fujima chuckled lightly._

"I know." She grinned sheepishly, then glared at him and frowned. "Miho. It's Mi-ho." She drawled. "I thought we have agreed to drop those formalities off our names?"

He smiled. "Yare, yare. I'll keep that in mind."

He continued to observe her as she rubbed her hands to keep them warm. It was all the same. Her usual outburst – nothing had really changed at all – she was still the same old Miho he had known one year ago. Still as stubborn and as persistent as ever. _Apart from almost beating him in a game he had mastered so well, that is. But even if he did lose, it shouldn't matter too – for he had spent the entire span of the 30-minute-game trying to figure out if she was real or just a fraction of his imagination. _

No, he was certainly not delusive. And he was never this way before either. He could never be. For wasn't he that ever poised and composed captain of the Shoyo High Basketball Club – whose demeanor told so much pride and arrogance of himself, and whose every glint of his eyes demanded respect from the others? He couldn't. Or could he?

That his Fujima pride would ever give way, for him to admit that the girl, now standing there, right in front of him, was the missing part of the puzzle that completed him. That, ever since that day they bid farewell, he had missed her immensely. And that being with her for the past few days was all he could ever wished for.

_That, it was all too good to be true._

"Why are you staring at me?" She pouted. "Don't you know that it's rude to stare?"

"Nothing." He said, nonchalantly, looking away from her.

"There is something. I can sense it. And a woman's intuition is never wrong." She persisted, her hands on her hips, not letting the subject drop.

"Nothing … really." He insisted.

Another gust of wind swept by and Miho pulled her jacket tighter, her eyes still focused on that brown-haired boy. A mischievous grin then surfaced onto her lips. "Well, if there's something you really want to say and you're not saying it now, you're going to regret it later."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why is that so?"

"Well, in another week's time, I won't be here anymore." She turned around, her back facing him. "I'm going back to Osaka."

Fujima stared at her for one long moment – her words slowly creeping into his consciousness. And in that split second of time, something flickered briefly through his mind. And realization soon hit him. _Of course! How could he let it slipped through his mind? Haven't she told him before that she was only here for a mere visit? That once she had everything straightened out, she would be leaving here?_

"Regretting already?" She smiled suggestively. It was an awkward smile, like as though she was trying to hide her own disappointment.

He stood still and observed her intently. Time was just too short. It was certainly not long enough to make up for lost time. There were just too many things he had wanted to say. Too many things he needed to be sure of. And he knew he couldn't go on wondering about them forever.

_Time and tide waits for no man._

"Miho-san." He started to speak. Words had always flowed so easily, for him, but somehow, this time, they didn't.

"I thought I have just …" She left it hanging when her eyes met his. "Kenji?"

"You never did … " he paused again. _Surely it won't be that hard to say what was on his mind, right?_

She blinked. "Nani?"

"… tell me what happened after that night …" It wasn't exactly what he had wanted to say – but nevertheless, it was something he had always wondered before. 

There was a thoughtful silence. And she broke into another grin. "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"I … just wanted to know." Fujima admitted reluctantly, looking away.

She pulled a straight face. "I … I woke up one day and I realized I had wings." And when she saw his frown increased tenfold, she laughed nervously. "Okay, so I didn't. I don't really know."

She looked up to the sky, allowing herself to be mesmerized by the dark heavens above. "I didn't think I could make it. The doctors … they always say that things would work out fine – but disappointment always awaits me at the other end. Right after we said goodbye, I left for England and came back two months later – but my condition didn't improve at all."

There was a distant note in her voice. And he was at loss again. He remembered it clearly how it was like when she first told him about her heart problems. Like it was then, he could do nothing but to watch her, and listen to her attentively.

"Then Tousan received a call from his old friend. So I moved again, this time to Osaka. I didn't really put much hope in it at first. In fact, all the time I was there, I had relapses and got from worse to worst. But I managed to pull through. All because Natsuko-chan was there with me."

"Natsuko-chan?" _Now why does that name sounds so seemingly familiar?_

She brightened. "Natsuko-chan is Hitomi Sensei's daughter. She's my age and she's really great. In fact, she was the one who gave me the strength to carry on. I remember there was once when I felt like giving up completely – and she started crying, pleading me not to give up. It was then that I felt like I wasn't alone anymore. And then …"

She stopped suddenly and stared at her feet. "And then, there's you."

"Me?" Fujima repeated, now confused.

Not meeting his eyes, she continued. "Natsuko-chan used to study in Daiei High – and last winter, when Shoyo High played against them, I was there too."

"You were? But why …"

"… didn't I walk over and say hello? I didn't have the courage then." She answered, reading his exact thoughts. "When I saw you play that day, it brought back too many forsaken memories. It reminded me of the things we have said before – our dreams and everything. But while you continued to strive for what you have always believed in, I didn't. I kept drawing back. And only then did I realize why I was not getting any better. I was still blaming the rest of the world for my own misfortune."

She smiled weakly. "I know this sounds really silly, but _you're one of the reasons why I was able to stand on my own two feet."_

"Miho …"

She then feigned a look of annoyance when she saw him breaking into a slight grin. "Alright, alright. You don't have to hold back your laughter and …"

Before she could finish her sentence, Fujima had his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Kenji …" Miho gasped as his hold on her tightened.

"I'm glad." He whispered suddenly. "I'm really glad to have found you again. This time, I'm not letting you go."

And then, the hand on her waist was back up, slightly grasping her shoulders. He peered into her deep brown eyes and slowly placed his warm lips against hers. The kiss was long and sweet; everything she had ever wished for. She soon lost all reasons and kissed him back.

~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~

Hanagata glanced over to the clock that was hanging on the wall. _11 pm. It was later than he thought it would be. He stretched his hands a little, trying to relief his aching muscles and promptly proceeded to gather the balls back to its storage bin. He had spent the entire evening practicing his rebounding shots alone in the school gym. Fujima was nowhere to be found – but then, there wasn't any need either to guess what the Shoyo captain was doing at that precise moment._

"I wonder has he managed to say it all out by now?" Hanagata chuckled as he tried imagining how it would be like. Then, he thought of himself and the situation he was in with a certain girl, and frowned. "Like you're any better." 

He looked around the empty room – and there by the windows, loosely glued to the upper cabinets, was a bright green-colored sign that read 'Champions Forever – Shoyo High Basketball Club'. One that was made by the school basketball club supporters to remind them of their upcoming battle – the Winter Cups – which was just two weeks away. And he heaved in another deep sigh.

It wasn't just any game, anymore. There was just too much at stake, too many promises to be kept. He owed it to everyone. To the players. To the rest of the basketball club members. To the supporters. To himself. And especially to the one person that taught him what basketball was all about. For basketball was never like the way it was now before he had met him. 

He had just the right height for the game – an advantage he had always been aware of, and had since then, learnt to use it to perfection. That was what got him started in the first place. But it was never really out of passion – rather, it was more of a simple pursuit out of his many interests – and it soon started to bore him.

Not until the day he played against that certain brown-haired boy in Junior High. And he was rooted to the spot, stunned at what he was seeing then. It didn't matter that the boy was almost a head shorter – he still managed to soar high up in the air and slammed the ball into the basket while he was guarding it. And that was when the rhythmic beat of the game took him over. 

That was almost six years ago – and now, to him, basketball was all that mattered.

Hanagata then strapped his bag over his shoulders and turned off the lights. He couldn't afford to waste precious time reminiscing, or anything else for that matter – this was the last chance that he was ever going to get. And this time, he was going to prove what he is worthy of.

_Shoyo High would definitely win the championship …_

~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~

The lights were taking far too long to switch back to green – Hanagata dropped his bag to the ground and leaned against the post. Exhausted like never before, he took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. It would be another long and weary night for him. But it was still okay – he wouldn't mind even if this went on like forever. He'd give anything up if that would bring him nearer to his dreams. And when he put his glasses back on again, his gaze caught a lone figure across the street.

A little girl was crying by the side of the road, hugging her knees tightly, apparently having just lost her way. She was looking to her left and to her right, back and forth, desperately searching for a familiar face. He could see her shivering – who wouldn't? – for the chill in the air was already slowly creeping inside of him. And so, without waiting for the lights to change, he rushed over to her side and knelt down beside her. 

Gently, he patted her head. "Hush ... Don't cry." He said softly. 

He then took off his jacket and wrapped it around the small fragile figure. The little girl looked up to the tall stranger and stared into his eyes, seeking solace from the cold and hungry night. And when she saw him smiling warmly back at her, she stopped crying instantly. Hanagata then reached out his handkerchief and wiped the tears off her face.

"Okaasan ... Okaasan ..." He could hear her soft voice calling out beneath her heavy breathing.

"It's going to be alright." He smiled again. "Toru-niichan will help you find her."

"Honto ni?" The girl brightened, her dark brown eyes sparkled with joy.

"I promise." He said, winking at her. He got up and held her hand. "Now, do you remember which side you came from?" 

The little girl paused for a moment, and turned to her left. "This way." Then shook her head. "No, I think it's that way."

He chuckled at the sight at her. And suddenly, he couldn't help but to recall the little incident that happened way back when he was barely even ten. There, at the playground he used to frequent, was a little girl who had always sat alone by the swings, eating ice cream, even when it was down to zero-degree outside. 

He had remembered her until now –not that there was anything significant about her– but because he had once rescued her from a bunch of big bullies –_well, he was only ten, and the other guys were much older, but his height had managed to intimidate them off– it was the first time he had ever played hero – and she was the first friend he had ever made from the opposite sex – although by now, he had already forgotten her name. No, not that he didn't have the heart – but merely because they had only one day to get know each other before the place was finally torn down. And he had never seen her again since then._

"Yume-chan?" Another voice broke out, and he promptly turned around.

A woman, somewhere in her mid-thirties, appeared out of the dark. The little girl peaked over to his side, and when she saw the stranger, she promptly ran over to her side. 

"Okaasan!" The girl called out eagerly. She then hugged the older woman – sobbing while she held her tight.

"Yume-chan! I thought I have lost you!" The woman cried, and hugged back. She then pulled her daughter away to check if she was hurt in any way, totally oblivious of the fact that Hanagata was standing right behind of her. It didn't matter though – he was contented to see that the girl smiling again.

_Just like how it was back then. The girl's smile – so vaguely familiar – so much like the smile he had almost forgotten._

"Oh, look at just how messy you are." The woman started to comb the little girl's hair with her fingers, and then planted a kiss on her forehead. "Gomen ne, Yume-chan. You must be terrified."

The girl nodded and buried her face in her embrace. "It's okay. Let's go home."

Hanagata watched on as the two shadows slowly departed into the night. Then, just as he was about to leave, he heard the little girl calling out to him.

"Toru-niichan!"

He stopped and turned back – and the little girl was there again. She reached for his hand and placed a blue-colored object on it. "Arigatao, Toru-niichan." And with that, she promptly ran back to where her mother was.

And when they were gone, he opened his palm again. It was paper butterfly – as a token of gratitude from that little girl – and it was the second one he had received so far. He remembered now. The girl by the swing had also given him one – a long time ago – a pink one – after he had rescued her. 

_I wonder where is she now?_

===============================================================

(to be continued – 3 chapters to go)


End file.
